totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon
The final six campers are split into three pairs and must compete in various challenges using teamwork. Some groups have trouble working together, while another become friends with each other. Once the triathlon is finished and none of the teams win, it is revealed that nobody is safe. In the end, it turns out to be one of the nicest campers who is voted off the island. Plot The episode opens with a sleeping Owen, who is having a pleasant dream about being naked in a world of floating cheese and "doughnut-copters". Just as he reaches the climax of his dream, he is awoken by the sound of Leshawna screaming at a passing helicopter, saying to keep it down. Owen thinks that he hears the doughnut-copter from his dream, much to the confusion of his fellow campers. Chris then appears in an airplane, welcoming the viewer back to total drama island, and when he lands, he announces that the next challenge will be the "Tri-Armed Triathlon." This is a series of three challenges that will be performed by the campers in pairs, handcuffed together, similar to a three-legged race. The winning pair will earn invincibility. Chris also mentions the wimp key, a key that can open the handcuffs and is offered at several points during the challenges. Any team that uses the key is eliminated from the contest, and thus cannot win invincibility, but they are excused from competing in the challenges. In the confessional, we find that Gwen is really irritated about the whole show, but mostly by Geoff's cheery attitude. Geoff is bummed out because most of the other campers are becoming so serious with the end of the season coming up, and that he thought the Final Six would be a party. Duncan says that Leshawna has been warming up to him. In the main lodge, Leshawna and Duncan, Owen and Heather, and Gwen and Geoff are handcuffed together for the first challenge: an eat-off, with one team member force feeding the other. The eater must keep both arms behind their back, which leaves the feeder with only one arm to use. Leshawna and Duncan immediately start fighting over who feeds who, Geoff's easy going attitude continues to annoy Gwen, and Heather realizes that her arms are almost too short to reach the table when Owen puts his arms behind his back. The seemingly normal food is brought out, prompting Heather to note that the chicken is oddly green. Geoff and Gwen continue to discuss who will eat and who will feed; with Geoff being okay with both, and Gwen being unable to decide. Leshawna and Duncan have an arm wrestling match to see who gets to decide, but Duncan cheats and uses both arms when Leshawna is about to win, making the latter angry. In an attempt to win the challenge, Leshawna stuffs Duncan's face, who, in between gulps, asks for her to slow down, but she ignores his plea. Gwen tries to get Geoff in a rhythm to speed up his eating, but he keeps stopping to comment on how good the food is, and Gwen angrily tells him that they have to finish the food, not enjoy it. Owen's mouth is wide open, and Heather keeps dumping spoonfuls of food in, but he tells her to go faster. At first, Heather refrains from going faster since she thinks Chris won't count it if they drop food, but eventually, Heather ditches the spoon and decides to play the game to Owen's strengths by picking up the whole tray and slamming it into his face. Heather and Owen win the first challenge, and Heather commends Owen on great teamwork until he reveals he needs to go to the bathroom and is seen racing towards the washroom, farting up a storm, with Heather in tow. Before starting the next stage, the campers are given the option of using the wimp key. Duncan and Leshawna dare each other to take it, and Owen suggests that he and Heather use it since they don't really like each other, however, Heather shoots that idea down. The next challenge is to go to the beach, take a canoe and paddle to Boney Island, where they will find a package waiting for them. Duncan and Leshawna are still fighting, Heather keeps cheering on Owen as he pushes the boat into the water and Geoff further irritates Gwen by telling her a story about how he and his buddy Jay dug up their friend's lawn and planted it in their school's foyer. While on the water, Leshawna keeps pressing Duncan about him being a softy underneath, mentioning Courtney told her about DJ and bunny. Duncan confesses his good deed and reveals that his dog, Petey, ran away when he was a kid, and he didn't want DJ to feel the same way. Owen is then seen talking about how no one listens to him, and Heather interrupts to say she doesn't care. She then sees the shoreline and the package. Getting on shore first, Heather and Owen find a backpack and open it. Inside, they find the pieces of the tiki idol that Beth took from Boney Island in Up the Creek. Chris reveals that Beth never returned the doll, and instead broke it into pieces and flushed it down the septic tank, disgusting them that they used a bathroom that had the cursed idol in it. The next challenge is to take one of the pieces and return it to the Cave of Treacherous Terror as fast as possible, because the longer you hold onto the doll, the more you get cursed. As a final twist, the campers have to go piggyback. Owen and Geoff pick up Heather and Gwen respectively, while Duncan and Leshawna get into a fight over Leshawna's weight. After a while, Geoff and Gwen stop when she thinks they're lost; while Gwen tries to gain her bearings, Geoff starts taking pictures of the surrounding woods. This pushes Gwen over the edge, and she grabs the camera and throws it into a nearby pond, then starts demanding that Geoff takes things more seriously, and to stop pretending to be her friend. Geoff counters saying that he isn't pretending, and that he genuinely wanted to be her friend and that if they went to the same school, he'd certainly invite her to his parties, except that he thought she'd never want to go. Gwen reveals that there were times she wishes she was a bubbly popular girl that went to parties, but in the end, just doesn't think partying is in her DNA. Geoff tells her that there's no such thing as party DNA, and that partying is a state of mind. He declares he would invite her to a party once the show has ended. At the cave, Owen and Heather are the first to arrive, but there is a large spider in the entrance, and when it lands on Owen's face, he panics and runs away, taking Heather with him. Leshawna, carrying Duncan, arrives to see Owen and Heather hightailing it out of there. When they get to the cave, they have their own encounter with the wooly beavers and also run away. Geoff and Gwen arrive last, and Gwen thinks they've already lost, but Geoff thinks they're still in it and throws the tiki piece into the cave, winning the challenge. The campers regroup around three picnic tables, and Chris updates the score, one point for Heather and Owen, one point of Geoff and Gwen, and nothing for Duncan and Leshawna. Chris then goes to one of the tables and lifts off the cover, revealing wooden heads of the losers, which scares Owen. Heather dismisses his fear, before seeing two Evas which she admits is disturbing. The last challenge is to build a totem pole out of the heads in the order that the campers were voted off, which Chris listed at the beginning of the episode, with Ezekiel on the bottom, and Izzy on top. Since Eva and Izzy were voted off twice, they have two wooden heads Heather badmouths the losers as she picks up their heads, starting with Lindsay and Beth by calling them traitors, while Owen makes more statements about how hot Justin looks. Geoff and Gwen are trying to put the totem together, but have trouble telling the difference between Katie and Sadie. Chris checks in on Duncan and Leshawna and sees that Duncan has carved "D+C" in a big heart on the back of Courtney's head. Chris teases Duncan until Leshawna steps in and nails him with a Sadie head in Duncan's defense. Heather continues to disparage the losers and picks up one of the Izzy heads, repeatedly insulting her despite Owen telling her to stop. Her taunting eventually drives Owen over the edge, and he drags her along, insisting that he needs the wimp key. However, Duncan and Leshawna have completed their totem pole and ended the challenge. With all three teams tied, none of the campers gets invincibility. At the campfire ceremony, Chris hands out marshmallows to Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, and Owen. With Geoff and Gwen left, Gwen believes her time is up and concedes defeat, but Chris tells her to sit down and then gives her the last marshmallow. Gwen is shocked that Geoff is voted off, as he is the nicest guy there, but Duncan, Owen, and Heather reveal that's exactly why he has to go. Being popular with the others, if Geoff made it to the finale, their lack of popularity would help Geoff win, so he has to go. Geoff accepts his fate, and heads for the Dock of Shame. On the way, Gwen stops him and gives him back his camera, which she fished out of the pond on Boney Island. She tells Geoff that it will have a little bit of Lake Wawanakwa in it, which Geoff says makes it a better souvenir. Gwen is about to say goodbye when Geoff grabs her and takes a picture of them, complete with a small fish and water in the image. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)